comparisons
by life is our highway
Summary: Love and hate, happiness and angst, good and evil...are these not all just relative comparisons? nextgen drabbles written by the members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum.
1. teddyvic

**These fics are from the Drabble Tag! thread on the RoseScorpius forum. Cheers!**

****Author: ****{a spark of desire}**  
><strong>**Pairing: **TeddyVic  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>"Am I not ninja enough? Are you saying that I lack ninja?"

* * *

><p>"Vic, are you sure you can handle this?" Teddy asked. Victoire rolled her eyes and glared at her best friend, he had been trying to convince her not to come for the better part of two days, but Victoire hadn't given up.<p>

"Of course I can!" she protested. "Am I not ninja enough? _Are you saying that I lack ninja_?" Her eyes seemed to be shooting dangerous sparks, and Teddy knew better than to make her angry.

"Of course you're Ninja!" he replied hurriedly, noticing her hand twitch toward her want. "You're the most ninja-ish Ninja of them all." Victoire smirked, satisfied. They continued to walk in silence for a few moments, the moon was bright and full.

"Where are we going?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Teddy didn't respond. "The - the Whomping willow?" Teddy still gave no answer as he used a twig to poke a secret spot in the bark. The tree froze, and Victoire followed Teddy, completely mystified.

"I come here every full moon," he responded finally to her unspoken question, "it helps me feel closer to - to my dad." Victoire said nothing but put an arm on Teddy's shoulder as an unmistakable teardrop cascaded down his cheek and splashed onto the mouldy wooden floor of the old, decrepit building.


	2. dominiqueteddy

**Author: **vicky199416  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>DominiqueTeddy  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>"You can't burn both ends of the stick"

"Are you being serious?" Dominique laughs as she sits down next to Teddy by the campfire, unable to believe her eyes. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that you're trying to heat two marshmallows on the same stick?" she continues to giggle as he hands her one of the gloopy mallows.

"Yep," he replies, wrapping his arm around her. "Because if you're quick enough, like me, and have two marshmallows, you can't burn both ends of the stick," he grins as he motions to her failure of a marshmallow toasting, the sweet half in the fire.

She laughs and he can't help but kiss her then, feeling the gooey softness of part of the marshmallow in his mouth before she releases him.

"You think you're a better marshmallow toaster than me?" she confirms, raising her eyebrows in challenge. "Alright, Teddy Lupin, you're on."

And, with that, she commences the biggest marshmallow toasting competition the world has ever seen.


	3. teddyvictoire

**Author: **turnthepageoftime  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>TeddyVictoire**  
>Prompts: <strong>irreplaceable, desire

When Teddy finally finds her, she's coiled up in the windowledge of the attic, the one that faces the sea, reading a book that he knows she's already read millions of times before.

"Why now, Vicky?" He has to ask, because this book, _A Streetcar named Desire_, is her comfort book, a go-to when she's sad, or lonely, or feeling generally bad.

Her head turns in surprise, blonde curls escaping from the bun she's put it up into and light green eyes open wide behind her glasses.

Now he knows why, and its beyond him why on earth she feels the need to compare herself to those... and the rest of her family.

"_Vicky_. Listen to me. You are pretty. I don't care if you think you're a geek, or that you prefer reading to noise and chaos. In my view, that's actually pretty sane!"

"But they're all... perfect."

"So are you. You're irreplaceable, Vicky."


	4. teddyrose

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>incandescent dreams  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>TeddyRose  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> a little bit longer

* * *

><p>She hopes he'll stay a little bit longer tonight than he normally does; after all, it's her birthday and he <em>promised<em> that he'd stay for the cake. He promised her that he would, that he wouldn't go back to London before she was ready to let him go.

"Stay?" she hears the hesitation in her voice as she catches him putting his coat on before the cake, before she's even finished opening the presents she'll always love to get, even as she gets past this milestone of a twenty third birthday.

"I can't, Rose," he tells her, pressing his lips to hers softly. "I'll be skinned alive if I'm late tomorrow; I've already been late before," he brings up the time when she threw the hissy fit and _made _him stay...well; it wasn't her fault that the alarm broke.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she confirms, accepting it because she has to.

"Sure will, sweetie; I've got a surprise for you," he grins before walking out of the door, back to London.

(Little does she know that Victoire is waiting for him and she thinks he's working late at the office.)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	5. victoirejamesii

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>turnthepageoftime  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>VictoireJamesii  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> swing sets and hair bows

* * *

><p>In the cool November morning, Victoire never really expected anything unusual to happen. Maybe a letter from her Maman, about how her five-year-old brother had eaten something disgusting again. But no, never this.<p>

When the big grey owl appeared by her plate, Victoire's first thought was that it had gotten lost or something. That _was_ the Potter family owl, after all, so why was it for her? In all honesty, she'd never loved birds- she was actually a little frightened of them. But fear was for little first-years. Victoire wasn't a firstie anymore. She was a big, brave Second Year and all grown-up now, so she reached out and quickly untied the letter, flinching when the bird stole her toast and flew off.

_2st Novebmer_

_Dear Vicky,_

_Mummy told me you no write for a while. Are you all happy? I conted on my fingers today. You turn thirteen in six months. Happy twelve and a half birthday! Mummy take me to the park yesterday. I like the swings best. I think I want to play flying when I grow up. Just like Mummy. She said that when it is sumones birthday you give them a present. So I got you a present. Its purpel, just like you like._

_Love from James_

A long purple ribbon fell out of the envelope with the letter, and as Victoire finished the letter, tears forming in her eyes, she carefully tied the ribbon around her head, under her hair, and finishing in a bow at her left temple. Sometimes, she thought, she loved her cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>

**(n.b. spelling mistakes are purposeful, due to the age of the letter writer.)**


	6. scorrose

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>a piece in their games  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Scorrose  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> firework

* * *

><p>"James and Fred put on a good show this year. Did Louis convince them to put the penis-shaped fireworks in?" Scorpius grinned, twisting his fingers through Rose's.<p>

"Uncle George," she replied, leaning into her boyfriend as golden sparks rained above them, a shower of light and beauty that put the stars to shame.

"Rosie?"

They were stood a little way away from the rest of Rose's nosy family who would find any, any excuse at all for their eavesdropping (including claiming they were on a mission from the Czech Republic Ministry of Magic - Albus, about two years ago). Still, Scorpius tugged her further away, until they were almost behind the house out of sight.

"Yeah?"

"Rose. I, uh... I love you so much."

"I know you do. I love you too, silly," she smiled, nudging his arm. He grinned back slightly nervously.

"I.. oh, screw it." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box, cracking it open to reveal a slim silver ring sitting atop a white cushion. Rose's eyes widened comically and she couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips, panic starting to set again.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley -" But Scorpius didn't get any further, because Rose had grabbed his arm and was staring at him like he was insane.

"Scorpius Malfoy! What are you thinking? We're seventeen! We've been going out for a year! We can't get married! My parents will go crazy... oh, Merlin, my dad is going to flip out. He'll smash everything valuable in the house and then he'll smash you! Oh Merlin, what were you -"

"Rose!" Scorpius grabbed her arms which had started flailing around in her panic. "Rosie, calm down! It's a promise ring! Look! A promise ring!"

"- and then I'll come out of hiding from India and - wait ,what?"

"A promise ring." He slipped the simple band onto her finger. "It doesn't have to mean you're committed to anything. It's more to show that I'm committed. To you."

Rose wasn't looking at the ring. She was staring at Scorpius in disbelief. "You mean it?" He nodded, and she smiled, kissing him softly. "I love you. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Tonight was perfect," he whispered. "Nothing could go wrong."

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist. "Not unless James and Fred lose control like they did last -"

"Rose, Scorpius, get out the way! The pigs are on fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	7. scorrose ii

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

**Author: **winding roads  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Scorrose  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "I'm sexy and I know it"

* * *

><p>The day Rose Weasley walked in on Scorpius Malfoy dancing to "I'm Sexy And I Know It" was the day when she realized that they were meant to be. It started like any other day at Hogwarts, Rose had awoken to find her best friends Albus and Scorpius still in bed. Sleepily, she sat down at the end of the table, listening to Dominique and Lucy babble on about something she didn't care about.<p>

"Where's Scorpius?" Al's voice startled her.

"I thought you knew," Rose frowned. "He wasn't in your dorm?" Al shook his head in bemusement.

"Check the Prefects Washroom."

Sighing, Rose get up and walked towards the Prefect washroom, when she was some distance away, she heard what sounded like" -WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, YEAH!"

Cautiously, she opened the door, thinking it was some dying animal. "Rose!" Scorpius' face turned bright red. "I - I-"

"I never saw anything," Rose said with a shudder. She closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	8. albuslucy

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

**Author: **winding roads  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Albus/Lucy  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "the one that got away"

* * *

><p>Lucy was a butterfly, twirling, swirling, flying out of everyone's grip. No one could control her, she was invincible, and once she set her laser blue eyes on you, you'd better act fast because Lucy Weasley was never one for waiting.<p>

But then came Albus - he's her cousin, god damnit! - and maybe for once, she was falling in love.

Maybe, the one that got away finally decided to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	9. lucy&lysander

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

**Author: **singsong voices  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Lucy & Lysander  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> shooting stars

* * *

><p>They are outside because Lysander's father is <em>forcing<em> him to show the Weasley girl around and he can't turn down the angry eye cause hell, it'll cause him bars to his windows.

"Look," she whispers, taking his arm and pointing to the sky with a small finger and_woah_, his arm was burning and that wasn't natural. He looks up and – Merlin, there is a star shooting across the black sky and –

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy wonders, eyes smiling, cheeks rosy.

But his heart goes_boomboomboom_ and when he looks down at her he's thinking about something that is even more beautiful then a shooting star: Lucy Weasley and her red curls and dreamily glazed eyes and cherry red lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	10. teddyvictoire ii

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

**Author: **incandescent dreams  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>TeddyVictoire  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> mistletoe

* * *

><p>"Teddy..." Victoire says the name of her boyfriend slowly, completely disbelieving as to what the hell is going on in this situation. "Is...is this room decorated for <em>Christmas<em>?" she can't quite believe her eyes, seeing mistletoe and holly and even a Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

He smiles slightly, his eyes clouding over with the sadness she's already told him he's not allowed to show. "I know...I know you said we're not allowed to discuss the..._C_... but I figured that you may not be here at Christmas, so I brought it forwards six months." His lower lip quivers as he looks at the shiny (_fake_) redred_red_ locks of her hair, there to try and hide the effects of her treatment.

"You, Teddy Lupin," she smiles, pulling him across to the spot where she wants him in the room, "Are an angel. I don't deserve you."

And, before he can respond, she motions to the mistletoe, and kisses him with such passion, all their other problems and worries just fade away into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	11. scorrose iii

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

**Author: **cutecudlyme  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RoseScorpius  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> memories

Memories are golden, they say.

He never believed them; until he met her. Now memories were all he lived for. Because you see, he didn't have her face to look at every night and morning anymore.

So, before going to sleep at night and after waking up every morning, he would go back to those moments spent with her.

He would think about her and her beautiful face and her lovely smile. He would relive every moment, and want them back.

But, a small part of him would think that maybe, the memories were better this way.

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	12. teddyvictoire iii

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

**Author: **watching stiricide  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>TeddyVictoire  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "What about you'll do sexy, illegal things to me for a taco?"

* * *

><p>"Teddy, I'm hungry," Victoire mumbles sleepily into her formerly-asleep husband. Who, of course, is no longer asleep because of his wife.<p>

Teddy bites back a groan and tries to sound as compassionate as he can at three in the morning. "What do you want, dear?"

Victoire replies without hesitation. "Tacos. Tacos, tacos, tacos. It's all I can think about, really."

If Teddy were to make a list of all the things he'd prefer to do at three in the morning, sleeping would rank first and attempting to gather everything Victoire needs for a taco would rank near the bottom. Tacos, after all, are not simple creatures; they require a variety of ingredients, and each of them needs to be individually prepared. Teddy does not like tacos, even when they're for Victoire. Teddy wants to go back to sleep. But it's Victoire, so it's kind of obligatory that he complies.

"What about you'll do sexy, illegal things to me for a taco?" He whispers in the sultriest voice he can muster.

Victoire looks affronted. "Or how about you start making that taco, Mr. Lupin?" she retorts, and Teddy is surprised at how menacing his wife can sound at such an early hour.

"Yes, Mrs. Lupin," Teddy grumbles.

Victoire suddenly grins. "Never argue with a hungry pregnant woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	13. dominiquescorpius

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

**Author: **stars fall at midnight  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>DominiqueScorpius  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> glasses

* * *

><p><em>Smash. <em>

Down, she pushes them to the ground, wrecking them all as they fall into a million tiny pieces.

_Crash. _

She throws the glass down, and treads on it for good measure, and she looks at him like she's never looked at him before. With true, murderous _hate. _

_Smash. _

Glasses fall to the ground, smashing and crashing, and he can't say anything, he simply looks on at her, wishing that he could stop what she's doing. He knows he deserves it. But it doesn't make what she's doing hurt any less.

_Crash. _

All the glasses that had made up their home for so many years are crashing to the ground, and with every glass that breaks a little bit of Scorpius does too.

_Smash. _

She smashes a glass against a table, and cuts herself on the glass, but doesn't notice. The blood begins to trickle down her arm, and she looks at him, one last blank, lost look, and then she leaves.

He knows that it's his fault that she's left him, his fault she's broken everything that used to be theirs, and he sinks to a ball on the ground, not allowing himself to cry.

He only hears the silence now.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	14. scorrose iv

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the nextgen era.~**

**Author: **Cannibal Farm  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RoseScorpius  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> dreamy

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley wasn't exactly a normal teenaged girl, but that being said she wasn't immune to hormones and fuzzy, back-flipping feelings that seemed to happen to her way too often now.<p>

Especially when it came to gorgeous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers.

Rose liked to pride herself for her cool head and calm attitude, but honestly, when it came Professor Peakes, she was just as much a blithering idiot as the rest of the girls in her year.

"What are you staring at?" Scorpius Malfoy collapses into a chair beside Rose at the front of the class, which is strange, because Rose knows that he usually prefers to sit with Albus at the back.

Rose blinks, misty-eyed, and mumbles, "Professor Peakes, he's just so… dreamy."

Scorpius snorts, prodding Rose with his quill; she turns around.

"What?" she demands, because she wants to get back to her daydream.

"Well," Scorpius rolls his eyes, "I may not be as dreamy as Peakes, but I just wanted to know if you fancied coming to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Rose Weasley beamed, stammering a quick reply which she hoped sounded somewhat coherently like a 'yes'.

Scratch that first line – Rose Weasley was exactly a normal teenaged girl

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't favourite without reviewing!<strong>


End file.
